Levomefolate, also known as L-5-methyltetrahydrofolate or “LMF”, is a naturally occurring compound essential to folate metabolism. Its calcium salt has the below chemical structure:
The molecule can exist as a glutamated or non-glutamated form.
As can be seen, the molecule has a fully reduced pyrazine ring, a methyl constituent at the N5 position, and a single glutamate residue. It is approved by the Food and Drug Administration for the prevention of neural tube defects in two marketed birth control pills (Beyaz® and Safyral®). It has also been shown to decrease homocysteine levels in apparently healthy human subjects.
The molecule has not, however, found widespread medical use because of its inherent instability, and the lack of studies on its metabolism and molecular pharmacology. What is needed are studies to determine its efficacy in disease states and in a normal functioning metabolism, and methods that take advantage of such studies.